How He Became The Devil He Is
by MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA
Summary: AH AU. Kirihara Akaya has had a really complicated and bad life. After his sixteenth birthday, he decides to leave his home country, much to his family's dismay. Who will be able to help him?


Author's note: Hello. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories lately, but I decided to write this all of a sudden. I hope you enjoy this chapter and story,

Warning: there is/are OOCness, OCs, abuse, hitting, blood, crying, and yelling in this fix. Please, if you're ten, s something different, k? Thanks.

Chapter 1

Akaya took deep breaths once he got comfortable in his seat for the plane ride. This is going to be the start to his new life. No one here knew anything about him, except that he's a tennis player, and they don't know about his red eye mode. To see their faces... boy will they probably be shocked. He smirked at his thoughts, but then frowned as he thought of the reason why he is leaving.

He sighed, thinking about how sad his family looked when he said that he was leaving. If he didn't, he would have driven himself crazy. He checked the time, and groaned at how early it was. He fluffed up his little pillow, and tried to relax enough to sleep.

Right before he fell asleep, he vividly remembered that day, and he muttered, 'no,' before his nightmare began.

Nightmare/Flashback:

'No... it can't be.'

Ten-year-old Kirihara Akaya walked in silence to his house, his thoughts spinning in very quick circles.

'Why would he be so mean to me now?'

'He was always so nice to me.'

"Guess he had had enough dealing with me..." he smiled sadly.

'He's not the first and won't be the last.'

Akaya looked up, and he realized that he unconsciously walked to his house. He let out a short and broken laugh before turning to the front door. He started shaking when he reached out to the door knob.

'Just pretend that he isn't here.' He commanded himself, and opened the door quickly, then shut it just as fast.  
Standing in front of him is his beautiful and loving mother, and his father, someone he really doesn't like to think or talk about.

"Ah... Akaya-kun how nice of you to join us." His father smiled at him, all full of fake happiness for his wife.  
"Hello oyaji-san, kaa-san." Akaya formally addressed his parents.

"Akaya-chan, is anything wrong?" His mother frowned at him, worried that some thing was wrong.

Blushing slightly at the nickname, Akaya answered, "No, kaa-san. I'm just really tired right now." He bit his tongue in annoyance that he was worrying his mother when she was already very busy and stressed.

"Oh, ok. Yetaka, we should go to bed too." His father said, and stood up, helping his wife up as well.

When Akaya turned to get away, his father called out, "Akaya-kun, may we talk right now? Yetaka, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to our son for a little while."

"Oh, that's fine, Beyan. Good night, Akaya-cha." His mother kissed him on the forehead, and Akaya closed his eyes as he struggled not to sprint out of the house.

He knew exactly what happens every time his father wants to have an extra little talk. And, that was gonna happen again, because if he didn't let his father do what he wanted, he would hurt his mother. He would rather get punched then see his father lay a hand on his sweet, caring mother. It'd ruin her, and change her personality completely. He couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. She was his last reason for living.

"Good night kaa-san." He replied, and waved at her when she walked up to the master bedroom and shut the door.

His father swirled on him, and a change went over him suddenly. He turned from a nice father figure, to a sadistic freak with issues, i.e. his obsession with hurting his son. He then smirked evilly, and held out a bag of different weapons like it was a bag of candy. Akaya gulped at the site that was in front of him, before he hightailed it out of there. Well... tried to, at least. Sadly, his father had caught up to him, and almost knocked Akaya out when the beer bottle in Kirihara Beyan's hand crashes into the head of the ten year-old. He whimpered and fell to the ground.

His father grabbed him by the hair, and yanked him up, causing the boy to cry out in pain, with tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. Then he laughed at his son's pathetic face, and slapped him once, twice, and thrice, making the boy's face bright red with the instinct palm print on both of his cheeks. When Akaya saw his father reach inside the bag, and grabbed a whip, the boy ceased struggling. It wasn't going yo do any good to anyone, and especially not him. Best he just deal with it like a man.

Thirty minutes later, Akaya slowly lifted himself off of the ground, wincing when he lightly pressed on his right shoulder, and from the pain that he's feeling, it's broken. He looked over his body to check for any cuts to stitch when he saw and shuddered when he saw the state of his left leg. He was going to have to drag himself up the stairs to his bathroom. He sighed. 'Great.'

About an hour later, Akaya got changed into his pajamas. He sneered as he thought of how his father looked lovingly at him when he had bought them earlier for him. He slowly climbed into his little bed, cradling his right shoulder and left leg in a wrap made from ratty old T-shirts he had. When he laid in bed, he thought of earlier, when his ex-best friend made fun of him at lunch. He sneered again at the thought. He didn't need friends. If he still has his mom, then he'll be fine.


End file.
